


Shotas before Xmas

by shadowcock



Category: The Night Before Christmas - Clement Clarke Moore, santa clause - Fandom, xmas - Fandom
Genre: Boypussy, Gay, Gay Sex, Holidays, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Santa Claus - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Transformation, Yaoi, boy - Freeform, boys, pedo, poem, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gay, shota version of "the night before Christmas"  hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotas before Xmas

'Twas the night before X-mas, in my house, with tensile a strewn  
My two young boys were fapping, Up late in there room;  
The boys weren't hung, but they didn't care,  
They each had a wish, that Santa was there;

The two boys were tugging, slow and steady, in their beds,  
While visions of cocks, danced in their heads;  
Their mamma asleep, and I had just faped,  
After shooting my jizz, I settled down for a nap,

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
That I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter.  
with no clothes, to the window I flew,  
Pushed aside the curtains, and the blinds I looked through.

The moon, illuminating the new-fallen snow  
Giving the luster of mid-day to objects below,  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But a strange flying sleigh, and eight hung reindeer,

With a fat old driver, so lively and quick,  
I knew it was Santa, but he was yanking his dick.  
More rapid his hands moved, than with a shout he came,  
And he whistled, and yelled, and called them by name;

"Now, PENIS! now, PRANCER! now, SHOTA and VIXEN!  
On, LOLI! on CUPID! on, HENTAI and DICKSIN!  
Now go on you animals! to the top of the wall!  
And if you do what I say, you can fuck the elves raw!"

His dripping dick hung out, so he put it away,  
I don't know why I felt sad- OMG am I gay?  
So up on the house top this sexy group flew,  
With a sleigh full of goodies, and Santa Claus too.

And then, the next moment, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
With dick in my hand, as I was turning around,  
Down the chimney came Santa, with almost no sound.

Though enough to wake my boys, cause they were there to meet our guest  
With wide eyes they greeted him, as they slowly undressed,  
With a smile, Santa gave them each a bag, with slut sex gear.  
When they put it on, they changed into sexy boys with bubbly round rears.

My oldest (10) was dressed, in stripped stockings, that went to his thigh,  
A collar with a bell, long gloves and sex in his eyes;  
The younger (5) had on a hat, and a tight crop top,  
He had on snug shorts, with a big hole in the crotch.

His eyes -- Now they twinkled! At what they had be-cum!  
He pulled out his member, and said "come an' get some!"  
He drooled a little, from the side of his mouth,  
As he skull fucked my youngest, careful not to shout;

As he moved even faster, as he gritted his teeth,  
He pulled out and came all over his head, like a gooey white wreath;  
He was so sexy eating the cum on his face, trying to fill-up his belly  
He milked it good then shook it, like a bowlful of jelly.

My oldest looked like a sexy little elf,  
I almost came twice, in spite of myself;  
With a sexy look in his eye as he went down on all fours,  
He moaned as the fat cock entered him, he was hung like a horse.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
Soon filling my son with his seed; as my boy jumped and jerked,  
Moving his finger in and out of his hole,  
He kissed my boys deep, then up the chimney he rose;

My two children looked round, licking up all of his goo  
Then they kissed each other, smiled and went back to their room.  
I saw under the tree he left "special" gifts for us all,  
Then I heard Santa exclaim, with a shout an a fuss  
"SHOTA X-MAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-FUCK!"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for such a broken poem lol... I know it is forced but I did my best, hope you all enjoy it :) happy holidays


End file.
